


“keep it”

by paltandsepper



Series: Drabbles (DAY6) [4]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paltandsepper/pseuds/paltandsepper
Summary: #13 - jaebri/jhpkfrom thisprompt list
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Series: Drabbles (DAY6) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580740
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	“keep it”

**Author's Note:**

> jhpk really be soft for one another, them saying ily to each other Gets Me.

It wasn't purely intentional.

One day, Jaehyung was like a freshman in his first day (he's a senior now) and was almost late on his exam. He had haphazardly pulled on clothes while pushing his pens and papers inside his bag, quickly slipping on his shoes, and ran out in full speed. After the test, his roommate was waiting for him outside the room with a teasing smile on his face.

Jaehyung opened his mouth to shut down any jokes that Younghyun might've already formulated on the way to the room. Instead, Younghyun reached out to gently brush through his hair in which he automatically closed his eyes.

“You know I already know you left the apartment in a hurry but you didn't have to look like you slept through your alarm.” Younghyun gives him a pat on his shoulder, “Come on. Lunch is on me.”

“Bless.”

“Isn't that my shirt?” Younghyun squints across from him, pointing at the loose button up Jaehyung's wearing.

“Is it?” he looks down at the military green shirt before shrugging, “Sorry.”

“Nah. No worries. We live together so it's inevitable that we wouldn't know whose clothes we just grabbed.”

—

The second time was, okay, intentional.

Jaehyung was going to be performing with Wonpil at the local coffee shop a few blocks away from the apartment and Jaehyung wanted to look more “mysterious”. Younghyun wasn't at home and Jaehyung was free to look over his clothes, if he didn't see anything that he wanted, he will leave it. Sure.

In the end, he pulled out a striped turtle neck and topped it with his own long sleeve. Jaehyung also peaked on Younghyun's jewelry, debated for thirty minutes if he can borrow the ring with a moon on it. Then he internally hopes that Younghyun won't kill him for it, slipping on the ring in his right ring finger. 

(Wonpil stared at him for a few moments before leaning in, “Are those Younghyun's clothes?”

“Just the turtleneck. How did you know?”

“You don't own one because I know you hate them.” Jaehyung slaps a snickering Wonpil's shoulder.)

  
Younghyun comes in after their performance and eyebrow immediately lifting up when Jaehyung approached him.

“Thank you for letting me borrow your clothes.” Jaehyung clasps his hands together and bowed. He was going to kneel for full effect but Younghyun takes his right hand. “Oh. Um.”

Younghyun looked at the ring with a small smile on his lips, rubbing Jaehyung's knuckles.

“'S alright. Keep it.”

“But—”

“You're going to buy me my iced americano, yeah?”

He rolls his eyes, “Yeah, yeah.”

—

The ring was never taken off again and it wasn't really a big deal until that one night him and Younghyun got all cuddly while watching a movie.

Jaehyung has his feet up the ottoman and hands on his stomach, hoodie bunching up on his neck and shoulders. He hears Younghyun yawn and put the empty bowl on the coffee table, he figured Younghyun would call it a night but instead his roommate scoots over to him and leaned on his shoulder. He does his best not to move, focusing back on the movie. 

That worked for a few minutes before he got distracted as Younghyun put a hand over his right one and started playing with the ring. Jaehyung felt warm under the two layers of his clothing, flush unconsciously making its way to his cheeks. Oh no.

Confession time: yes, Jaehyung had always felt attraction to Younghyun but never acted upon it since it would be weird. He thought it would be a lowkey crush but maybe this is the proof that he's got a huge crush on his roommate.

Jaehyung slowly sits up, noticing that Younghyun pulled away but kept his hand over Jaehyung's hands. And, oh wow, they were slightly trembling. He stared right into Younghyun's eyes, opening his mouth but nothing came out. It might've been ridiculous to look at.

He shuts his mouth and looked away, down at their hands.

“Hey.” he looks up, eyes widening when Younghyun pecked his lips. “I like you, you know.”

Jaehyung gapes. They sat there in silence until Younghyun bursts out laughing, pressing his nose on Jaehyung's cheek.

“You're such a disaster. But I like you, a lot.”

(Jaehyung ended up attacking Younghyun with tickles and kisses later on after he asked a lot of questions. Movie long forgotten.)

**Author's Note:**

> [writing twt](http://twitter.com/paltnsepper)


End file.
